deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trident International Security
Trident International Security is a French arms manufacturer and private military coparetion. The company deployed four operatives to the Fuji Training Grounds in Japan in order to steal a prototype weapon from the JSDF. Standing in their way are nine surviving students of Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, in the confusion of the attack, armed themselves and held up in the school, along with the prototype weapon. Trident operatives proved themselves to be positively brutal, killing anyone who got in their way, including unarmed civilians and even several other students of the Eastern Private Defense Academy before being stopped by the Academy's students. Battle vs. International Contract Agency (by SPARTAN 119) International Contract Agency: Trident International Security: Streets of Hope, South Dakota' "Spread out! Keep and eye out for tangos on the rooftops!", Crystel "Chris" Ario ordered as she led a squad of Trident International Security Mercenaries through the streets of Hope, South Dakota, a small town now in chaos, having been taken over by a paramilitary arm of the International Contract Agency. Trident and the ICA were in hope for the same reason, the locate and capture a girl named Victoria, a genetically augmented human with enhanced strength, speed and combat abilities. The TIS Mercenaries were authorized to eliminate any enemies they encountered. As he walked by a stall for the "Hope Food Festival" that was in town until the ICA showed up, a Trident Agent heard a beeping sound. Less than a second later, the proximity mine exploded, the blast killed the Trident merc nearest the device , but their advanced body armor protected the others. "Merde!", Crystel cursed in French, "It's an ambush!" The four surviving mercenaries dove for cover as fire poured down from the second floor of a bar down the street, where the ICA agents were holed. One of the Trident mercs, a man nicknamed "Torch" yelled "Cover me, I'm going to get a grenade in that building." Chris and two other mercenaries fired their weapons, suppressing the agents in the bar, while "Torch" fired his M203 at the second floor of the bar. The 40mm grenade flew through a window and detonated, killing one of the ICA agents in the building . "Dandori!", Chris Ario ordered, "On me, we're taking that bar!. Yoshida, Torch, cover us!" Torch and Yoshida opened fire on the ICA mercs with their FAMAS assault rifles. One of the ICA agents was struck in the head with a lucky shot and killed . Chris and Gabriel Dandori advanced, stacking up by the entrance to the bar. Chris and Gabe both drew a grenade from their belts, tossing them into bar, forcing the ICA agents to dive for cover, giving Yoshida and Torch a chance to advance and stack up with Chris and Dandori. The four Trident Mercs burst in, only for George Yoshida to fall forward, struck in the chest three times with a burst from and ICA ARX-160 . He was quickly avenged, however, by Crystel, who fired her AC-556 at the ICA agent behind the bar, hitting him multiple times, the bullets kept going and shattered the bottles of liquor behind him . "Room clear!", Chris yelled, "Up the stairs. Dandori, your on point." Gabe raised his Steyr TMP and advanced up the stairs, and was immediately hit be several .45 ACP rounds. Much to the shock of the ICA agent who fired them, the rounds failed to pierce his advanced body armor. Gabe returned fire, the first round striking the agent's body armor, but the third hitting the head and killing him. The final ICA agent raised his M4 carbine over an upturned pool table, preparing to take aim at the Trident squad. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. He was struck by fire from Dandori's TMP and Torch's FAMAS, killing him instantly. "CLEAR!", Chris yelled, before activating the built in radio in the helmet of her armor. "Command, this is Agent Ario", Chris said, "We have encountered greater resistance than expected. Renaurd and Yoshida are down, possibly KIA. Requesting retrieval team and reinforcements. LZ at central intersection in Hope, near a two-story brick structure housing a bar." "We read you, Ario. Evac helicopters are en route. We have received word that the target is no longer in South Dakota, but rather was transported by helicopter to the private penthouse of Dexter Industries CEO Blake Dexter in Chicago." WINNER: Trident International Security Expert's Opinion The experts believed Trident would secure a victory in this battle of the mercenaries because of their greater levels of combat experience, as well as their superior body armor, which covered the entire body and looked like it would stop at least pistol-caliber rounds. This, along with the built in optics gave Trident a great advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:French Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors